


색종이 조각이 튀면서 (As the Confetti Flutters)

by Junhonk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Concert, Fluff, M/M, changkirise, changkki, hoseok is mentioned for three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: Like his eyelids, the confetti flutters. Like love, confetti sticks to them, creating a colored ambiance.





	색종이 조각이 튀면서 (As the Confetti Flutters)

Kihyun sunk to his knees, utterly exhausted. He could keep going, he  _ had _ to keep going; but next the song was a ballad, and the staff had said in rehearsal to sit down during ballads in order to obtain a bit of a break. 

There were several edges on the stage, a rotating platform, this inside edge, and the edge that kept the idols and their fans separated. Kihyun had heard Hoseok ranting about the latter, claiming he needed to fall to even touch the fans. It's not uncommon to hear him ranting about not being able to touch the fans; and although Kihyun found it irritating at times, he didn't want anything to happen so that Hoseok would think otherwise. 

Kihyun let himself touch the ground, and swung his legs over the edge. He had always enjoyed the feeling of letting his legs swing off of wherever he was sitting. Though he would never admit it, he thought that his height gave him that one advantage. 

The music started, exploding overhead. Kihyun felt a smile creep onto his face, exposing his emotions to the fans. Though as he looked out into the crowd and saw all the banners and light sticks, he found that he really didn't mind. 

He lifted his microphone, parted his lips and began his first few lines. His voice flowed out as usual, finding a way to feed his ego. Kihyun enjoyed the feeling of singing in front of a crowd more than anything. The rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins fueling his motions and his voice, letting him do things he couldn't possibly otherwise. 

Kihyun had always found that he became more charismatic on stage, the hours of grueling practice paying off through the form of muscle memory. He would accentuate his motions, allowing them to be sharper, cooler, and cleaner. He liked to add in facial expressions as well, catching the camera and capturing the attentions of those who are watching. Sometimes the expressions were more in his mind, though he could tell when they actually came out clear as his members would congratulate him on a good performance more enthusiastically than the usual. 

His line came up again, and his voice appeared inside of his ear, flowing through his earpiece. Ever since he had first begun performing, he'd been taught to think about the song, and listen to his voice simultaneously. He often became so focused on the lights and the crowd and the notes that everything else became the white noise, lulling him into a sort of a daze. 

His trance continued through the song, carrying his notes all throughout and pleasing the fans. It was not until the last chord of the song was struck and another foot nudged his own that he came back into the full reality. 

There he was. Kihyun's eyes grazed over Changkyun's face, following the sharp angles and stopping at his dimples. Kihyun loved the fact that Changkyun always seemed to be smiling around him, making him happy in turn. Kihyun let his eyes remain there, and then focused on Changkyun's lips, irresistible. He heard the faint murmur of others talking in the background, communicating with the fans. When Kihyun finally moved his gaze from his companion's lips, he noticed the other staring back at him. 

Kihyun's cheeks flashed red, after having been exposed in his vulnerable state. He turned his head to look out into the audience once more, pleading for the fans to occupy his attention. A foolish, desperate act. Kihyun knew deep down that no matter how hard he tried, Changkyun's presence would never leave him. He saw the boy's smile in his daydreams, and his beautiful features in his slumber. 

It was no easier to forget him when Kihyun felt an arm snake around his shoulders, the younger boy holding him closer. The skin that Changkyun's arm touched became hot, sizzling under the spotlights. Kihyun reveled in the position, hoping he would never have to leave this embrace. Hoping that he could retain this warmth for as long as he lived. 

Kihyun felt Changkyun's nose nuzzle his neck for a warm second, and just as the sparks flew through his mind, the confetti cannons shot their contents throughout the stadium. He didn't know if he felt empty or relieved that the boy had moved to look up at the confetti, just as Kihyun had done so himself. 

Smiles appeared on both of their faces, blinding anyone who dared look in their direction. Kihyun felt the confetti fly down from the air, acting as a feather in the wind. They fluttered delicately, like Changkyun’s eyelids when Kihyun moved to brush his newly dyed bangs from his face. 

 

The small papers decorated their hair, getting stuck. Kihyun looked over at Changkyun once more, admiring his smile and expression of pure bliss, though it appeared as though something was missing. Kihyun looked out into the audience once more, observing the confetti and banners mixing together, blessing everyone with happiness in that moment. 

The arm had never left Kihyun's shoulder, but it pulled him in closer than before. Changkyun's face was against his ear once again, allowing the boy to whisper into Kihyun's soul. When Kihyun looked back into the boy’s eyes, that  _ something _ was no longer missing. 

Kihyun's smile stretched wider, causing the fans to wonder what Changkyun had said. Though when Kihyun turned his head to face the other, and the pair became too close for a friend's comfort, they got their answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello in Italian  
> Nice to see you guys, I've crawled out of my cave and written something new. I'm sure you predicted this, as I have two chaptered fics to work on. This is how my life goes.  
> Anyway, I saw a photo of Changki at the concert and had time to kill so bAM  
> I hope you guys like this one and let us bring life to the Changki tag once more. Thank you to my two wonderful betas for reading the crap that I write and telling me it's good. Much love to you~  
> As always Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated and so are you guys!! 
> 
> Don't forget to exercise your necks!


End file.
